


Fire Within My Veins

by VKay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Harley Keener has extremis, I honestly can't even write, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other chapters are longer, So much angst, cursing, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKay/pseuds/VKay
Summary: Tony Stark crashed into a garage in Rose Hill, Tennessee. While he was there, he met a kid named Harley Keener. Harley helped  Tony take down dangerous people. Then it was over. But then it wasn't.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Mother, Harley Keener & Harley Keener's Sister, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Fire Within My Veins

Harley is seventeen. Living the best time of his life, right? No. He lives in goddamn Rose Hill in goddamn Tennessee. His mother is always either working, sleeping or drunk. She doesn’t have time to care for her two children. That job falls to Harley. His sister Abbie is amazing though, nothing to complain there. He just can’t balance school, taking care of himself, taking care of his sister and his part-time job in the diner to pay for everything his mother can’t.

So yeah, he isn’t really living the best time of his life. He probably should contact the CPS or something. But that would mean moving and right now Abbie has a good, worry-free life. Moving would just over-complicate things.

Maybe Harley is being selfish. Maybe he just wants to be needed. Noticed. Abbie is the only positive relationship with a human that Harley has. Well, maybe not, if you count The Mechanic, but Harley doesn’t. He hasn’t talked with Tony for years. He has probably forgotten about Harley already.

===============================

It was a fairly normal Saturday afternoon. Harley had just finished grocery shopping. He was in a fairly good, considering the fact that he was going to start an new potato gun model. Or at least he was, until he found his mother unconscious in her bedroom, surrounded with alcohol. 

The afternoon turned into an evening. The evening turned into night. Harley went to sleep way too late. But at least he was sleeping. Until he wasn’t.

Harley woke up to smoke and sirens. He didn’t see anything. He felt heat and he felt sick. It took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize what was happening. A fire. They had been taught about this in school, but Harleys mind went blank. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. One thought was repeating in his mind: Find Abbie!


End file.
